Demons Part 3
by desy
Summary: [COMPLETE] SequelSet after ‘Demons’. My resolve of the Terra Prime crisis. Read this, if you didn’t like what happened in the last two episodes. [TripT'Pol]
1. How it should have ended

**Title:** Demons Part 3  
**Part/Chapter:** 1 of 4  
**Summary: **Set after 'Demons'. My resolve of the Terra Prime crisis. Read this, if you can't wait till Friday :) T/T of course  
**Spoiler: **4.20 'Demons'  
**Rating:** PG-13 (just to be on the save side, or is it 'T' now?)  
**Disclaimer:** If Enterprise would belong to me, there would definitely be a fifth season. But since this isn't the case… All characters of Star Trek Enterprise belong to Paramount.

**A/N:** Maybe you'll wonder, why the title is 'Demons Part _3_', but depending on the ending of 'Terra Prime' on Friday, I'll decide to write a prequel to this fanfic with the title 'Demons Part 2' in order to correct some aspects in 'Terra Prime'. I have read NO spoilers about 'Terra Prime & TatV'.  
By the way, I wrote this at 2AM… so please be nice…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter 1**_

With fast steps - almost running - Captain Jonathan Archer left the long corridor and entered the transporter room just in time to see the last blue sparkles fade. He knew, he risked the lives of the three people he was about to save with this merely untested transporter-technique, but there was no other option left.

Paxton, the fanatical leader of Terra Prime, had taken over the verteron array on Mars and was now able to destroy every city on Earth or every spaceship in solar system. Time was running short - not only for Earth to fulfill Paxton's demand - but also for his crewmen held hostage down on Mars. _Enterprise_ used one of Mars' moons as shield and Captain Archer saw no alterative than using the transporter and beam his Science officer, Chief engineer and their child the almost 24,000km distance from the Mars' surface.

Next to the transporter platform stood Dr. Phlox and his team ready to take care of the injured engineer, while Lieutenant Reed had order to initiate an attack on the verteron array to destroy the cannon and arrest the terrorists.

As soon as the three people were completely materialized, Jon dashed forward and kneeled next to his best friend. His eyes immediately roamed over the phase-pistol wound on Trip's chest, then wandered up to his unconscious face. Only a second later - through it felt like eternity - Jon was shoved away by the ship's doctor.

"Crewman Peterson and Carter, get Commander Tucker on the stretcher. Hurry." Phlox shouted to the two young men, who instantly obeyed his orders. Before they could bring their patient to sickbay the doctor gave him a hypospray.

Meanwhile Archer's attention was shifted to his first officer, who'd kneeled next to Trip's head holding a sobbing baby close to her chest. The newborn took jerky breaths, while her mother tried desperately to ease her breathing with massages of the child's upper body.

- - - - - - - - -

T'Pol's eyes were fixed on the child in her arms, afraid that stopping the massages would mean the small girl's death. It took her a moment to realize that Crewman Cutler had bent down next to her and was about to give the infant an injection. The hiss of the hypospray made the Vulcan finally look up meeting the other woman's concerned face. The medic motioned to take the child. But the Science officer hesitated. T'Pol already felt the bond between her, Trip and their child fade – her heart told her to hold on to her girl as strong as she could, but her logic ordered her to give her baby to the other woman.

Reluctantly T'Pol obeyed and carefully laid the child in the outstretched arms of the Crewman. Her eyes followed Cutler out of the room and then remained on the shutting doors, until she felt a reassuring hand on her right shoulder. She turned her head to see Captain Archer. He withdrew his hand, stood up and helped her to her feet. Without exchanging a word both left the transporter room in a brisk pace.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The minutes protracted to hours and the Captain and T'Pol were still sitting in front of sickbay, leaned against the corridor's walls.

Almost two hours ago, Phlox'd made it pretty clear that he couldn't need either of them. Unable to do anything – both watched Trip being rolled into the chamber. T'Pol tried to catch a last glimpse of her daughter being treated on the far end of sickbay, before she and her Commanding Officer were practically shoved out of the room by two Crewmen.

On the outside T'Pol'd walked some meters away and was leaning against the metallic walls with one shoulder. Jon cast the closed sickbay doors a long look, then turned around and approached his Science officer. He watched her back for a while, before he finally spoke for the first time since the transport. "T'Pol." Her name rang like a whisper from his lips. When she didn't respond, he repeated it.

This time she half turned around and let herself fall back against the wall. Her eyes shyly searched for his, before they traveled to the floor a second later.

It took Jon a moment to grasp that glittering tears had found their way on the beautiful Vulcan's eyes and were slowly rolling down her cheeks. He watched her wiping some salty rivers away from her face with the back of her hand. She seemed to struggle against those tears with all her Vulcan suppression techniques, but lost.

Only once before he had seen her cry – back then she'd shed tears for her dying mother. Jon stepped closer and tentatively wrapped his arms around her petite body. His hands stroke her back. Slowly T'Pol relaxed against his chest and buried her face in his shoulder. Jon's eyes traveled down to her worried features. He wanted to tell her everything was gonna be ok. That Trip and her child would make it. But he couldn't bring himself to say those words – they would be lies, since he doubt that outcome.

It was then, when Hoshi made her way to sickbay in order to report and saw Archer comforting the crying Vulcan. Once the Captain was aware of her presence he simply nodded. That was all that Hoshi needed to leave and return to Bridge. Maybe later was a better time.

This was almost two hours ago and since then both waited in silence for Phlox. Some minutes earlier, T'Pol seemed to have fully recovered her emotional stability. A calming power radiated from her and even took its effect on the Captain. He didn't understand her sudden change, her composure – but then again, she was Vulcan.

Suddenly the doors to sickbay slid open and Dr. Phlox stepped out into the dimmed corridor. Immediately Jon and T'Pol stood up. Before the doctor could say something, the Captain voiced the one question that burned on his soul. "Are they…?"

"They are alive." Stated the Vulcan, before her Captain was able to finish his question.

Phlox simply nodded in agreement; through he was as surprised about her knowledge as Captain Archer was. "They are both weak, but alive. It will take some time, especially for Commander Tucker, but they will fully recover."

"May we see them?"

"Sure, Commander." The Denobulan walked back into sickbay and the Captain and T'Pol followed him closely.

The small group neared two by a white curtain separated areas. In the left one laid Trip – still unconscious, but alive. A bandage covered his torso and he appeared to sleep quite peacefully.

From the other side of the privacy curtain came cooing sounds. T'Pol's view rested a moment on Trip's features, then she slid the white fabric away and approached her daughter.

The infant lay in a closed plastic box, covered with a metallic-purple blanket. Only her head and her bare little arms were to see and she instantly stretched her hands towards her mother and laughed lightly. T'Pol reached with her hand through one of the openings of the box and the child grasped her fingers right away. The small girl studied her mother's large hand for a while, then let go of it and began sucking on her thumb.

For the first time T'Pol had time to _really_ _look_ at her child. She studied the chubby face, the brownish-blond hair, the bright blue eyes – no doubt her father's eyes – and her pointed little ears– so much like her own ones. She stroked the downy head slowly and began memorizing every detail of the beautiful face. Through the bond she could feel her child's so human emotions.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

PLEASE REVIEW

**A/N 2:** UPDATE TOMORROW (Friday before the final of ENT airs)  
In the next chapter, it will come to naming the child.  
I really hope, that they won't kill the baby in 'Terra Prime'. I mean, you can't kill such a cute baby :( . If they do, I will not only consider TatV a disaster, but also 'Terra Prime'. And they should at least mention the name of baby Tucker in the episode – not like in VOY with baby Paris.

And again: Review please :) Tell me what you think


	2. Naming a Child

**Title:** Demons Part 3  
**Part/Chapter:** 2 of 4  
**Summary: **Set after 'Demons'. My resolve of the Terra Prime crisis. Read this, if you didn't like what happened in the last two episodes :)  
**Spoiler: **4.20 'Demons'  
**Rating:** PG-13 (just to be on the save side, or is it 'T' now?)  
**Disclaimer:** If Enterprise would belong to me, there would definitely be a fifth season. But since this isn't the case… All characters of Star Trek Enterprise belong to Paramount.  
**A/N:** I haven't watched 4.21 & 4.22 yet, but somehow I stumbled about pieces of information that I really don't like. This fanfic is the way 'Terra Prime' should have ended to give us ENT-fans at least one 'Valentine episode'.

Thanks for the nice reviews _Kitty_ and _Luna_.  
Thanks for the review, _Princess Persephone_, here is the update :)  
Thanks for the review and the Alert List, _Miranda Merlin_. I can't bring myself to watch those episodes either. At least Beavis' contract is running out in 1,5 years and Butthead has a new show to play with…  
Thanks for the review, _LucreziaNoin86_.

I would be happy to hear from you all again :)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter 2**_

Reluctantly T'Pol had rested a few hours in her quarters as Dr. Phlox had insisted her to do. Now she was sitting on the bed next to Trip's, her little daughter in her arms. When she had entered sickbay at 5.38AM, Crewman Peterson was still on night shift. He seemed to be surprised, that the Vulcan obviously cared and worried for her child and maybe even Commander Tucker. He gave his permission that she could pick up her baby and brought her a soft yellow blanket, which Crewman Cutler had laid ready for the child the previous night. The infant was awake and grateful that finally her mother had come to pick her up.

While holding her child, fragments of lyrics of an old Vulcan lullaby, her mother had sung for her as a child, crept to T'Pol's mind. It was only a few strophes she could remember, but soon she caught herself humming the slow and rhythmic melody. She eyed her child's content face, the faint smile on her little lips that was only suspended by a yawn. Absently she stroked the downy head, while her thoughts drifted to the events of the previous night.

"_Is something wrong with her lungs?" T'Pol's look left her child's smiling face and met the stares of Phlox and Captain Archer. "Will she be fine, doctor?"_

_Phlox approached. "My medical scanners aren't calibrated for her physiology. She must have picked up some kind of bacteria that had made its way into her lungs. Her blood oxygenation is a little bad, but nothing to worry about, Commander."_

"_Can you cure her?"_

"_Not at the moment, but I'm confident that I will as soon as the monitoring equipment is calibrated. Lieutenant Hess has already promised to help in this issue." The doctor paused for a moment. "But to be honest, I can't tell you if her lungs will stay that weak. Only time will show us."_

_Captain Archer had finally walked away from Trip's bed and was now examining the little girl. "She looks so healthy." The child turned her head slightly into the direction of the ship's Captain, as if she would know, he was talking about her. A faint smile crept on Jon's features when his eyes caught sight of the pointed ears. "She is beautiful, T'Pol."_

"_I would suggest to let my patients rest. In the morning you will be able to hold your child, Commander. But until then, I want to check on you and I insist that you try to sleep for some hours."_

"_I am fine, doctor." _

"_Commander." Phlox watched the Vulcan withdraw her hand__ unwillingly __. Before she followed him to his scanners, she reached for the white fabric that separated her child from her father. "I would prefer to let the curtain open."_

A soft moan ripped the Vulcan out of her reverie and her eyes immediately wandered to Trip's bed. His head slowly rolled in her direction and when his blue orbs caught sight of her a bright smile appeared on his face. "Must be in heaven, when two so beautiful angels are watching over me."

"Hardly. You are far from death, Trip." T'Pol watched his already big smile grew bigger. "How are you?"

"As good as new. How is our girl?" Trip tried to push himself into a sitting position, but would have fallen back on his back, if T'Pol hadn't assisted him with her free hand. A hiss of pain escaped his lips, but once he saw his sleeping little daughter, all agony was vanished from his features.

"She is fine. But she won't be able to leave sickbay until Doctor Phlox can cure her infection."

Worry was evident on the engineer's face and he grasped with two of his fingers his daughter's tiny hand. "How serious is it?"

"At the moment she is breathing normally, but the doctor can't determine the type of bacteria, due to his medical scanners don't work on her physiology."

"I will work on this. Don't worry, T'Pol, our little one will leave this room soon." Trip was about to swing his legs over the edge of his bed, when a stinging pain rushed through his chest. All air was pressed out of his lungs and the hand that was stroking his daughter a moment before, was now clutched to his upper body.

The Science officer's hand rested on his shoulder. "At the moment my concerns for your condition are higher than the ones for our child's." She watched Crewman Peterson opening the curtain that had provided them privacy.

The young man checked the Commander's vital signs on the screen above the bed. "Commander Tucker, you have to lay down. You are severely injured."

"I'm fine, Jeff. I need to get my tools and get the work on the scanner started."

"Your concerns for our daughter's health are respectable, but it won't help her when her father is risking his life."

"You are exaggerating, T'Pol. I'm-"

"Besides, Lieutenant Hess is already working on the monitoring device."

"Sir, I must insist that you lay down. Otherwise Doctor Phlox will have to put those brown worms on your wound to help it heal." The Crewmen knew from previous visits of the engineer to sickbay that he gets the creeps only thinking about those animals sucking on his skin.

Trip rolled his eyes and relaxed a little – still sitting on his bed. "Fine, you won. Happy now?" Peterson gave the Commander a hypospray and left, closing the privacy curtain behind him.

Some moments in silence past, both Commanders' eyes were glued on the white curtain. Only the cooing sounds from the little bundle in the Vulcan's arms were to hear in the somehow awakened atmosphere of sickbay.

Trip looked back to the small child. He was about to ask T'Pol to finally hold her, but before he could speak up, she laid the girl carefully down in her father's arms. He frowned puzzled, but got his answer when she raised her eyebrow.

"I begin to like this bond-thing, you know?" With a proud and content smile Trip eyed his tiny daughter. "Hello, there." His hand stroked carefully over the infant's belly. "I'm your Daddy. And I love you very very much, my little angel." The Commander grasped one small hand and kissed it, causing the girl to smile up at him. "Hey, she is smiling at me." He began tickling the child's stomach and she started to laugh and kicked with her arms and feet.

"I never thought that human males would bound that fast with their child." T'Pol's words made him stop in his game with the girl and his confused look meet hers.

After a second his bafflement disappeared and he gave her the same proud and loving smile he had given their daughter a moment before. "Why should I have different feelings for my daughter than I already have for her mother?"

It took T'Pol some time to process this piece of information. "You love me?"

'_Damit, it was too early!'_ The sparkle in Trip's eyes vanished, when he saw the Vulcan's uneasiness. Fear crept up inside him – he didn't want to loose her now, when there was finally a change they could work things out. "Look, T'Pol, I do love you with all my heart, but I don'-"

Before he was able to finish his torrent of thoughts, his lips were caught in a long and passionate kiss. Suddenly he felt other strong emotions - feelings that didn't belong to him. He realized that their bond must have deepened in the last days and that it were his Vulcan's emotions, he was now experiencing like his own. When Trip tried to 'send' his love for her to his beloved one, she slid her hand to the back of his neck and deepened the kiss even more. After a long moment T'Pol finally broke the kiss and moved some inches away from his face. She watched Trip turn his face away, so she wouldn't see the bright grin that had formed on his features. When he looked back at her, stroking his daughter's head absently, the former sparkle was back in his eyes. "That was unexpected."

T'Pol lifted her eyebrow once more. "Are you complaining?"

"Hardly." He smiled at her. Then he shifted his attention back to the infant in his arms. The little girl was yawning again and her eyes were almost closed. The Science officer sat down on the edge of Trip's bed, watching him and their child closely.

After a while, his eyes still locked on the infant's face, Trip spoke to T'Pol in a whisper, not to startle his daughter. "You know… when Phlox told us we would have a child … and you had no doubts he was right … I was totally confused and … afraid. I mean I wasn't sure if we had a relationship – I'm still not sure about this now – and if we could work things out, without breaking up or hurting each other. I asked myself, if we could care for a child together and what a father I would be? And on top of that, I didn't know if you ever wanted to have children." Trip paused and smiled down on his tiny daughter. "Then I remembered that if things had turned out differently in the _Expanse_, we would have married and would have had a son. …"

"Lorian."

"Yeah, he had told me how happy we were, that we never regretted the decision to spend our lives together. He'd shown me pictures of the three of us. It just looked so right." His sparkling eyes searched for T'Pol's, before Trip continued. "I don't really understand this bond-thing that's going on, but I _know_, we can work this out, not only for our daughter, but also for us."

"I'm also confident that we will _work things out_ in this relationship."

"So… we have a relationship." Trip raised his eyebrows and a smirk appeared on his face, when he saw T'Pol's slightly sheepish expression. His hand grasped for her shoulder and he pulled her closer, kissing her light on the soft lips, their sleeping child between them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soon after that kiss, morning shift had started and the dimmed sickbay started to wake up. Doctor Phlox had entered with two medic Crewmen in tow and his first tasked on that day was checking on the two Tuckers, while his animals were jumping up and down in their cages.

"Good morning, Commanders." The big smile seemed to never fade from the Denobulan's face. "How are my patients doing this morning?"

"Just fine, doc." Trip answered, while T'Pol stood up, holding her child and Phlox had a look on the Commander's injury.

"The wound is closing, no infection. You should be as good as new in some days." The doctor informed. "I would recommend, you take your daughter as example and try to sleep."

Trip escaped a moan and he rolled his eyes. "But I slept until now."

"But your body is still weak. Nothing is better than a little sleep, Commander." Phlox turned around and motioned T'Pol to lay the infant back into the medical box. She obeyed and wrapped the yellow blanket carefully around the child's body.

Before Phlox took care of the girl, he shifted his attention back on one of the Crewmen. "Crewmen Taylor, would you be so kind and feed the animals, before they wake the child." The answer was just a nod and a stare into the direction of T'Pol and her daughter.

The Science officer eyed the young man for a moment, remembering that he had joint _Enterprise_ shortly after the Xindi probe was destroyed. Somehow she didn't like the expression, he had cast on her child.

"Commander? Is something wrong?" Phlox was a little concerned, when he saw the distant look in the Vulcan's eyes.

"No, doctor." Her interest was back on her sleeping child. "How is my daughter?"

"Her blood oxygenation is much better than yesterday."

"So she is doing better?" Trip asked concerned.

"Yes, Commander. Lieutenant Hess thinks the calibration will be finished till noon." Phlox was smiling again. "You should rest now." With those words he left the separated area, gesturing T'Pol to leave her family now.

Before she did as the doctor had suggested, the Vulcan stroked one last time over her daughter's downy head and then meet Trip's proudly sparkling eyes. "Sweet dreams, Trip."

A big smile appeared on his face, when he heard his nickname spoken by her in public. "See ye later." He watched his Vulcan close the curtain and then eyed his sleeping daughter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

With a dark expression Dan Taylor watched _Enterprise's_ SIC leave sickbay.

Crewman Cutler had noticed his stare and decided to join him feeding the strange creatures. She took some bugs and held them into a cage. When Dan didn't say anything she broke the silence. "I could hardly image Vulcans to be loving parents."

"I know what you mean. Hard to believe they can show affection towards their children with all their expressionless and cold attitudes."

Cutler frowned a little about this statement. "Commander T'Pol seems to deeply care for her child. You can clearly see that. Jeff had told me she had even hummed a lullaby for her daughter today in the morning."

"Hard to believe." The Crewman showed no emotion, his face hard as stone.

"And the baby is so cute. Always smiling."

"Sure, it is." Dan couldn't bear this conversation any longer and threw a handful bugs into each cage, finishing his appointed work fast. He left a confused looking woman standing between happily chewing animals.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Your eggs are getting cold." Hoshi looked startled up, still lost in her thoughts. Malcolm was gesturing towards her plate with scrambled eggs.

"May we join you?" Travis asked and sat down next to her, when she nodded.

Hoshi began digging her fork into her breakfast, not really acknowledging her two comrades. The two men exchanged a questioning glance, before the Armory officer finally began to voice their common curiosity. "A penny for your thoughts."

Sighting Hoshi lay her fork down on her half finished plate and pushed it a little away. "Have you seen Commander T'Pol today?"

Frowning both men shook their heads. "Why?"

The young woman winked Malcolm nearer and lowered her voice. "Yesterday, after you had arrested Paxton and his men, I went to sickbay to report to the Captain. When I arrived there, Trip and the child still must have been in surgery and outside… I saw T'Pol … crying … and Captain Archer comforting her." Hoshi looked down on her folded hands. "I felt so sorry for her. I want to know if she's alright."

"She cried?" asked Travis a little unbelieving. "Normally she is such a strong woman."

"No wonder, even for a Vulcan it must have been an extremely emotional situation. Seeing the own child and ex struggling with death." Malcolm took a sip from his coffee.

Hoshi and Travis were now alert. "Ex?" The Communication officer hissed . "So they really had something going on? Paxton didn't make this up?"

Malcolm was now caught. What should he tell them? How much was good? Or better – how much did _he_ know about the couple? Looking to both sides, checking if someone was listening to their conversation, he whispered: "You have to keep this to yourself, understood? That's an order." When both of them nodded conspiratorially, he continued. "They had something, while we were in the Expanse. But when T'Pol had to merry that Vulcan, they broke up. After they were divorced, Trip and T'Pol seemed to have a tough time. Last thing I heard was that's over."

Travis leaned more towards his superior officer. "I suppose you know that by first hand."

"He told me this weeks ago." Malcolm finished his coffee. "But you don't say anything about this matter. You know nothing."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Enterprise_ had reached Earth hours ago and the security teams of StarFleet had immediately taken care of Paxton and the other 'Terra Prime' members. Furthermore Captain Archer had some talks with Admiral Gardner and Samuels. The night was short for the Captain of the starship _Enterprise_.

Now he was on his way to sickbay, hoping to have a more pleasant talk with his friend. When he entered, his eyes caught instantly sight of Trip sitting upright in his bed, holding his daughter in one arm and a bottle in the other hand. One side of the separation curtain was pushed aside. Archer approached the engineer, smiling when he saw the proud expression on the other men's face. He had no doubts that Trip loved his little daughter and would always be there for her, no matter in what a relation he stood to the child's mother.

Jon watched in silence.

"Wanna know from whom you have your eating habits, sweety. Surly not from me or your Mommy."

"Something wrong, Trip?"

Jon's friend looked up and sighted. "When she keeps up with this speed, it'll be time for the next bottle."

"Maybe she doesn't like the milk?"

"Already tried that. She is just slow with drinking." Trip's eyes searched again for his daughter's beautiful face. "Something new, Jon?"

"Your parents were worried 'bout you and had contacted StarFleet while you were asleep. I was so free to talk to them. I told them that you were fine and would call them back in the next days."

"Thanks, Jon."

"You're welcome." The Captain changed the conversation to the topic he actually had come for. "How are you, Trip?"

"Just fine. Never felt better." The Chief Engineer smiled down at the little child, then he became a little serious again. "Phlox said, I can leave sickbay in the evening. But I will stay during night. Don't wanna leave my little girl here all alone with Phloxe's strange creatures."

Jon nodded, then frowned. "You haven't named her yet?"

"I have something in mind, but I wanna talk to T'Pol and hear her suggestions first." After a moment he added. "Do ye know, where T'Pol is?"

"Heard she's in Engineering helping Hess with the medical scanner."

"But telling me, I should rest." Trip grimaced.

Meanwhile the infant had stopped sucking and eyed with wide eyes the two men in her field of vision. Her father instantly noticed this and carefully removed the bottle, glad she'd finally finished eating. But as soon as the child had realized this, she stretched her little arms towards the bottle and frowned angrily. Slowly her eyes began to fill with big tears.

"Woah, she can look really angry!" Jon was astonished by the determined expression of the young child and grateful that Trip gave her the bottle back in time, before the girl could start crying.

"At least I'm sure that determinedness comes from her mother." Both men chuckled about Trip's comment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rest of the day elapsed in no time, giving the young family no undisturbed moment together. Firstly the scanner was working and Phlox was finally able to destine the type of bacteria and began treating the infection, then at least half of the crew had visited sickbay – curious about the Human-Vulcan child. Most of them were very polite and congratulated the couple. Almost every female officer'd let drop something like 'she's so cute' and 'she's beautiful'. Some were quieter – unsure what to think about the situation yet.

After the last visitor had left Sickbay, Trip was too exhaust for an important conversation with his Vulcan. He was glad that she had noticed this - maybe with a little help from their bound.

The next morning T'Pol entered Sickbay with a plate of apple pie. Trip had insisted in staying with his daughter during night and was now feeding her. When he saw the Science officer approach, he greeted her with a warm smile and patted on the free chair next to him.

Once his eyes fell onto the plate, he raised both eyebrows in astonishment. "You brought me apple pie? How d-… the bond again." He rolled his eyes.

"I had the image of a hot piece apple cake in my mind since I woke up." She placed the plate next to the plastic box, their daughter had spent the night in.

"Sorry, dear. Didn't mean to disturb you. Malcolm just kept ranting about that delicious apple pie last evening."

"I wanted to bring you a piece as long as there is still one left. But it isn't warm anymore."

"It's the thought that counts." Trip leaned forward and kissed his Vulcan on the lips, appreciating that Crewman Cutler was off to Mess fetching them both a cup of coffee.

When they broke the kiss, T'Pol carefully picked her child up and continued feeding. Trip's interest was divided between T'Pol, his daughter and the cake. He took a bite from his breakfast, savouring the taste. "You know, this bond-thing isn't that bad." This comment earned Trip a mental poke. "Hey!" When he looked to T'Pol slightly annoyed, he _felt_ she meant this chastisement playfully.

A moment past by, before Trip eventually asked what he wanted to know for months. "So what's the deal with this bond we share?"

T'Pol thought for a moment, while she put the bottle away and lifted her daughter to her shoulder, rubbing her back. "I'm not completely certain about this. Usually a bond needs a decade to establish to be nearly as strong as ours already is."

"A decade?" Trip almost dropped his fork and eyed his Vulcan skeptically.

"You have to consider that in Vulcan tradition the families arrange the wedding. Both betrothed hardly know each other. After the wedding the couple usually lives at least one year together to get to know each other. In this period the groundwork for the later bond is done." She wiped her child's milk smeared mouth and cradled the cooing infant in her arms.

"You said the bond would be established by 'mating'. So, what takes them so long?"

"Vulcan couples mate every seven years."

"And? I know …you can more often than all seven years."

Somehow shy, T'Pol fixed her attention on the baby's tiny hands. "My people doesn't discuss this, not among themselves, nor with others. …About the age of 69/ 70 every Vulcan passes through the _Pon'Farr_ for the first time – the cycle of mating takes place every seven years from then on. …During the _Pon'Farr_ our logic is replaced with… basic instincts… if we don't mate, we'll die."

"Die? You don't mean it, do ye?" Trip's face showed pure shock.

But T'Pol's expression told him she meant every word. "The _Pon' Farr_ is fading to some extent when the first child is born. A child strengthens the bond the parents share and becomes part of that connection as well."

"That's why you believed Phlox."

"A child with you would be the only logical conclusion for our bond."

Trip let sunk in this new information. "So… because with all your logic… you Vulcans would hardly mate, nature invented that _Pon'Farr_ thing to ensure your people would not decline." He eyed T'Pol's reaction – her slightly tilted head told him, she didn't consider his assumption too far away from a logical explanation. "What exactly is this relation? Is there an expression?"

"I suppose the most fitting term would be 'bondmate'."

The conversation had ended and a comfortable silence settled over the young family, both parents watching their daughter kick her legs. Trip reached for the girl's hand, holding it between his thumb and index finger – smiling proudly. "She's so beautiful."

T'Pol faced her bondmate. "I don't believe this was the topic you wanted to discuss with me yesterday."

"True." The engineer stroked the brown-blond hair of the infant. "She's almost six month old and has still no name. We should begin to think about one. Something we both like and that fits with her beauty."

T'Pol lifted her child to the shoulder and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "I think I've found a suitable name for our daughter."

Trip raised both eyebrows, curious for her suggestion. "I'm all ears."

"Elizabeth Tucker." (A/N: 'k, I went with the crowd) The Vulcan watched a big grin appear on her mate's handsome face.

"Thought, naming a child after an ancestor is very illogical."

"I found a certain logic in this human tradition. And I believe you would have suggested this name as well." T'Pol raised an eyebrow questioning, earning a light kiss on her lips.

Breaking away Trip lifted his daughter from her mother's shoulder, holding her up in the air. "So, it's Elizabeth Tucker then. … Hello, little Lizzie. How do you like your name?" The infant giggled joyfully, pleased being centre of her parents' attention.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** I wanna know, if you would like to have a chapter (chapter 4) about Trip's parents meeting their granddaughter or a sequel to this story - about Elizabeth growing up on Enterprise?

**A/N2:** I will keep my faith of the heart and will continue to hope that 'Terra Prime and TATV' aren't the final journeys of Enterprise and that those two catastrophes aren't un-alterable – for a good writer as Manny Coto is, it would be more than easy, I assume.  
And even if Enterprise and Star Trek remains off air for the next years (I suppose that it will be much more than 5 years, if we fans doesn't keep our voices heard) there is still fanfiction, and _our_ vision of the Voyages of StarTrek:Enterprise. (Sorry, I just have to encourage myself to keep writing…)

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Finding a Home

**Title:** Demons Part 3  
**Part/Chapter:** 3 of 4  
**Summary: **Set after 'Demons'. My resolve of the Terra Prime crisis. Read this, if you didn't like what happened in the last two episodes :)  
**Spoiler: **4.20 'Demons'  
**Rating:** PG-13 (just to be on the save side, or is it 'T' now?)  
**Disclaimer:** If Enterprise would belong to me, there would definitely be a fifth season. But since this isn't the case… All characters of Star Trek Enterprise belong to Paramount.  
**A/N:** I still haven't watched 4.21 & 4.22 yet…

Thanks for the reviews _cazbarbj _and _Danielle_.  
Thanks for the review, _Aleja21_, already working on the next chapter :)  
Thanks for the review, _Miranda Merlin, _didn't thought of Soval – but you are right :)  
Thanks for the review and the tip with the spelling, _Jenn, Rathalyn_ and _JadziaKathryn._ Since the episode was called 'Bound' I thought it was the noun and didn't look it up – my bad (English isn't my first language). I had already corrected that mistake, before _Rathalyn_ and _JadziaKathryn_ had reviewed, but somehow it took hours for the changes to take effect.

I would be happy to hear from you all again :)

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter 3**_

Jonathan Archer stood in front of the large window of his private mess, waiting for his first officer and chief engineer to join him for breakfast. He observed the blue and brown panorama of Earth with mixed feelings. Much had happened since his last visit of his home world a week ago and his gut told him, the maybe toughest event was still to come.

He felt happy for Trip to be father – though a little jealous. Jon would never forget that sparkle in the engineer's eyes when he spoke of his little daughter. However, the 'arrival' of this small girl changed a lot – not only the fact she was officially the first Human-Vulcan-hybrid, heating up tensions on Earth as well as on Vulcan – but also she brought trouble to _Enterprise_. Jon knew the moment T'Pol and Trip had volunteered to investigate on _Terra Prime_ and the organization's connection to their child that _Enterprise_ would loose both her science officer and chief engineer. No matter how much Trip and T'Pol loved _Enterprise_ and the mission, their daughter would always come first.

The hiss of the door opening, pulled the captain out of his thoughts. He smiled widely, greeting his officers and close friends. „I'm glad you found a little time between changing diapers and giving bottles. I assume, your daughter sleeps."

Both men waited till T'Pol had sat down and followed her example then. Immediately Trip began to fill the captain's and his own cup with hot coffee and his Vulcan's mug with camomile tea. "Lizzie is out like a light. She's so cute."

"Trip appreciates to watch her sleeping." Indicating her thanks T'Pol took the tea form her bond-mate.

"Can't get enough from my beautiful little daughter. She just comes after her mother. – Except for the eyes."

Jon smiled warmly, noticing the pride in Trip's voice. "I'm sure, she'll be a heartbreaker when she's grown."

"Just like her mother." During this comment the engineer faced his Vulcan and smirked.

Jon raised his eyebrows about that obvious insider joke. "Let's just hope she doesn't have inherited her mother's stubbornness." Immediately the Captain was rewarded with one of T'Pol's glares, while Trip allowed some chuckles to escape.

For a short instance silence settled over the group. Before it could become uncomfortable the captain spoke up again in order to keep the conversation going. "You said Lizzie. You've finally named her?"

Grinning proudly from ear to ear, Trip said: "Elizabeth Tucker."

A smile crept onto Jon's features. "Elizabeth … after your sister."

"T'Pol suggested the name."

The Vulcan saw the raised eyebrows of her superior officer. "I know how much Trip's sister meant to him. I thought this name would fit."

Nodding in understanding, the Captain changed the subject: „I don't know what surprises me more: The two of you being parents or T'Pol calling you Trip."

Trip chuckled while he took a bite from his toast. A moment later the chief engineer became serious. "Jon, T'Pol and I have to talk with you. Things have changed pretty fast lately and…"

Jon had anticipated this conversation and he knew there was nothing he could do to change their minds. "I'm not happy to loose two of my best officers, but I understand your decision."

"I doubt, this is what Trip was going to say."

Jon raised his eyebrows inquiring and he eyed his first officer until she continued. "On the contrary, captain. Concerning the fact that there was a gravity of spotlight on our daughter, that raised positive, but also negative reactions among the human population, and regarding the tensions on Vulcan towards humans are still in the early stages to decrease, we came to the conclusion, with your permission, to remain on _Enterprise_."

"Jon, you see it's obvious that neither Earth nor Vulcan is willed to give us and our daughter a safe home. And by the way, you know how much T'Pol and I love being out there in space on _Enterprise_."

Jon was totally surprised. It took him a moment to find the right words other than 'Great' and 'Thanks, God'. "I believe, you have talked about this and all consequences. Elizabeth would be the only child aboard and a spaceship isn't the safest place in universe to grow up."

Trip knew how important it was to convince the captain that this could work. "Only some years, Jon. It won't be for forever. Just letting the dust settle and a little time for us to adjust. You know we are professional and will keep private things to our quarters."

"We had considered this, Captain. But we have proof that this can work." T'Pol tried to bring forward all evidences logically.

"I'm all ears."

"For one, in the other timeline Lorian and all other descendents of the _Enterprise_ crew had grown up on this vessel."

"But as you said: another timeline with other circumstances." 'Why am I arguing with her? They told me they would stay on board.' Jon asked himself.

T'Pol continued. "Elizabeth wouldn't be the first child growing up on _this Enterprise_." She pronounced the word 'this'. "Though it were only days, Sim had spent his entire childhood aboard, during extremely dangerous circumstances." T'Pol was aware that mentioning Sim didn't enlighten her commanding officer's mood.

Archer pondered on this. "You know, I don't have the last word in this."

"Yeah, but we wanted to know, what you think about this, before we talk to TPTB at StarFleet." Jon nodded at Trip's remark. "And we hoped for a little backup."

The captain chuckled before he lifted his cup of coffee, making a toast. "Then I'm happy to keep my science officer and chief engineer." Trip lifted his mug as did his bond-mate with her tea. "One last thing: how long is this … relationship going on?"

Trip and T'Pol exchanged a brief look. The engineer answered slowly, a flush evident on his cheeks. "With all ups and downs…"

T'Pol finished for her human mate in a low voice. "… more than one year." While speaking, she gave him her most innocent look, her captain had seen in all those years.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Hoped you liked this chapter, though it's short. I tried my best with the spelling and commas (but it was 2AM again and English isn't my first language… but please tell me my mistakes – I wanna learn)

In the next and last chapter Trip's parents are going to meet lil' Elizabeth :)

REVIEW PLEASE


	4. Meeting the parents Part 1

**Title:** Demons Part 3  
**Part/Chapter:** 4 of 4  
**Summary: **Set after 'Demons'. My resolve of the Terra Prime crisis. Read this, if you didn't like what happened in the last two episodes :)  
**Spoiler: **4.20 'Demons'  
**Rating:** PG-13 (just to be on the save side, or is it 'T' now?)  
**Disclaimer:** If Enterprise would belong to me, there would definitely be a fifth season. But since this isn't the case… All characters of Star Trek Enterprise belong to Paramount.  
**A/N:** Sorry that this last chapter took so long, but it's exam time again _and_ summer (finally the sun is coming out from behind the clouds…). I hope the length of this chapter will make up a little for the long wait.

Thanks for all the nice reviews and the help with some problems.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter 4**_

"You want me to lie!" Trip's voice cut through the silent white room. But his surprise and disbelieve were soon replaced with anger and anguish. "Are you already denying our relationship… again!" Hurt was evident in the engineer's voice.

T'Pol felt her mate's eyes bore into her body. She leaned forward and grasped her Human's hand, entangling their fingers. "I ensure you, Ashayam, this was not my intention – nor to cause you discomfort." Her bondmate relaxed visibly – not only because of her use of the Vulcan term of endearment.

"I was just suggesting, the easiest way to stay on _Enterprise_ would be to convince the authorities of Starfleet Command that we both wish to take care for our daughter, but since we are _merely colleagues_, the only way to accomplish this would be to remain on _Enterprise_. Furthermore the non-fraternization rule would also cause no difficulties."

Trip was contemplating the young Vulcan's idea. "This would be an extra to the fact that Terra Prime is still out there and things on Vulcan aren't that rosy either… But we have already told Jon."

"After our breakfast yesterday, I was so free to ask the Captain to remain silent about the whole subject."

Trip watched the science officer's eyebrows furrow for a brief moment. "What's the matter? Something wrong with Lizzie?" He asked concerned.

"I believe it's her diaper again."

A smirk appeared on the young man's features noticing his mate's visible distress. "You are like a pro being a Mom, but when it comes to changing diapers all your superior Vulcan skills are useless." His grin widened when he saw her death-glare. "I better come and help, before my little girl has no oxygen left in her lungs."

"She is not crying yet."

"Not… then how do you know?" Now it was Trip's turn to frown.

"As I told you, Elizabeth is part of our bond. I'm sensing her uneasiness."

"Why don't I feel her then?"

"You will. The bond needs time to deepen and you need practice to use this connection."

The engineer sighed. "Practice." To him that sounded like studying a stack of old dusty books, though he knew what she meant.

"Meditation." T'Pol clarified. "I believe she will start crying soon."

"Fine. I'll come to your quarters and show you how to change her." Trip rose to his feet and turned around to leave, then hesitated. "Where is the exit again, darlin'?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Malcolm Reed entered his captain's ready room, a PADD in his hand and sadness on his face. "Sir, this is the report on the Terra Prime logs. Hoshi was able to decode them."

"Good work, Lieutenant." Archer noticed the uneasy expression on the young man's face. "Is something, Malcolm?"

"Sir, I recommend to not show those logs to Commanders T'Pol and Tucker." The commandant of _Enterprise_ simply nodded motioning his armoury officer to continue. "Elizabeth wasn't their first attempt." He took a deep breath to steady himself. "There were three other children. … Two died during late stage of pregnancy and the third child… a boy, was born alive. But it seems those … bastards had blundered with his DNA … he fought for his life for six days… even the machines couldn't keep him alive."

"The body?" But Malcolm's expression told him, he wouldn't want to hear the answer.

For a moment a terrified expression was plastered on Captain Archer's features. There was no way his two closest friends would ever learn of that information. He realised the worried look Malcolm gave him and he caught himself starring at the grey metal plating of his room's wall. "They won't learn of this." Another minute past before Archer was able to form another coherent thought. "Did you get the list I asked for?"

"Yes, sir. The medical staff seems all right. … Travis helped me with suspicious individuals. We believe Commander Kelby, Lieutenant MacCay, Ensign Kowalski and Crewmen Asuka and Hawk aren't kosher."

"Have they made any comments about the baby? Or T'Pol and Trip?"

"Parsons had heard MacCay call the child names."

"Have an eye on him… and the others." The captain watched Malcolm turn around to leave, but the man hesitated a moment.

"Sir, may I ask if you know of the plans of Trip and T'Pol? Some of us would want to throw a farewell-party, if… when they leave."

"I don't know anything, Malcolm." Archer lied. "Time will tell."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With a smile on his lips Travis left Shuttle bay more than glad to have had some last private minutes with Gannet Brooks, escorting her back down to Earth. They had talked and were able to come to terms again. Still, there was the pang of betrayal heavy on his heart – she had used him, his affection for her, to gain unlimited access to _Enterprise_ and valuable information.

The Helms man shook his head and shifted his thoughts to more pleasant ones. He lifted the colourful paper bag he carried and allowed himself to have a last look on its content before he would hand it over to its orderer. The eyes fixed on the item, a smile on his face, Travis rounded a corner, bumping into a crewmember. Before he realized whom he had just ran into an apology had already left his mouth. "Sorry, wasn't watching."

"That's obvious!" came the remark in an unique southern accent.

Travis' head shot up, meeting Commander Tucker's amused features. "Oh, it's you, sir."

"Yeah, it's me." Trip's broad grin disappeared and the slightly older man leaned nearer and whispered conspirationally. "Did you get it?"

Travis nodded, the warm smile back on his face. "But I was so free to choose another color. The item with the requested color wasn't aesthetically pleasant – to put it in nice words - as I believe this one is." The ensign watched Trip opening the bag and peeking inside, the corners of his mouth rising – almost matching that impossible big smile of a Denobulan. "It's perfect, Travis." The engineer looked up his eyes sparkling. "Can't wait to give this to her! ... Thanks. I owe you a favour."

Before the next second had a chance to pass, Travis saw his friend rush down the corridor. A little startled he lifted his purse, winking after the other man. "Your change, sir."

Trip turned half around still walking down the walkway. "Nah, keep the money."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Through the bond T'Pol sensed her mate approach her quarters, waves of pure joy radiated from him. She found her own curiosity growing about the reason for his extremely good temper. The Vulcan heard her daughter giggle and looked down to the frisky infant in her lap. "You are sensing your father's emotions as well, Elizabeth." The girl's blue eyes lit up as if she liked hearing her name. Gently the baby was taken by her mother and was held in front of the woman, her little feet 'standing' on her mother's lap.

"Your father is here." Informed T'Pol her daughter, when she felt Trip standing in front of her door. A moment past and Enterprise's SIC furrowed her brows in an almost human gesture when the door chime rang out. She wondered why he didn't enter the security code to open the door. "Come in."

The door slid open to reveal a smiling chief engineer. He stepped closer while his hands where clasped behind his back. "How are my two girls?"

"I'm hardly a girl, Trip. … But we are fine." T'Pol's eyes followed her mate's movement nearing the bed, on which she sat with her child. When he bent down to be on the same eyelevel his daughter was, the Vulcan sat Elizabeth back onto her lap, so the child would face her father.

Trip smiled at the cooing baby. "Hello, Lizzie. Daddy has a present for you." He slowly removed his right hand from behind his back and brought a multi-colored paper-bag into the little girl's field of vision.

Elizabeth starred wide eyed at the bag, more fascinated by the shiny rainbow-colors printed on the paper than wondering about the item it obviously held. Laughing heartily she clapped her small hands and teetered back and forth on her mother's lap.

"So you wanna see your present, sweety?" Trip grinned cheerful about his daughter's pleasure. He retrieved with his free hand a fluffy, yellow-brown teddy bear with big brown eyes and a red loop around its neck. Trip sat the stuffed animal down on his daughter's legs, watching a mixture of different emotions flew over the cubby face. First it was fear about the unknown object, then uncertainty about what the object's purpose was and then curiosity about the funny face and the soft material. "Teddy wants to be your friend, Lizzie." With those words the engineer laid the toy into the girl's arms.

Instantly Elizabeth gripped for the round ears and black nose, burring her face into the bear's soft belly. She hugged the toy and pressed the head to her chest, kissing and chewing the animal's ear at the same time.

T'Pol observed fascinated her daughter's exploration of the toy that was almost as big as the girl herself was. It was obvious even without the parent-child-bond that the lifeless creature gave great pleasure to her child. Her gaze travelled to her bondmate who was visible exited about the positive reaction his gift had caused. After a while T'Pol remembered Trip's words and wondered about the Humans' need to give even things names and treat them as living and intelligent beings. It had taken her years to see more in the Captain's dog than a primitive life form.

"She likes it!"

A delicate Vulcan brow rose. "I don't see the logic in giving a toy in form of a dangerous animal to our daughter. She will grow up with a wrong impression."

"Hardly, darlin'. She will know the difference between her harmless teddy bear and a real bear with claws and fangs." Trip saw the disbelieving expression on the Vulcan's face. "Almost every Human child has a teddy bear or some other 'dangerous' stuff animal." She was still not convinced. Trip rose from the floor and sat down next to his mate, greeting her with a light and sweet kiss on her warm lips. His little manoeuvre seemed to have the desired effect. Both spent the next minutes in companionable silence watching their daughter giggle and play.

T'Pol's stubborn got the better of her and she asked, not facing the engineer. "The animal's color is incorrect."

Trip laughed loudly and placed a kiss on his Vulcan's cheek. "If you already don't like this color, than I'm glad Travis didn't buy the pink one I instructed him to purchase." He found himself suddenly faced with a disbelieving expression on his beloved one's beautiful features that said as much as 'PINK?'

Awareness of her small emotional outburst dawned on T'Pol and she rose her eyebrow at her mate's satisfied smile in an attempt to play down her not so Vulcan-like behaviour. She really had to meditate tonight - without any visits of Trip in her mind's refuge.

She felt a change of subject was needed. "I believe you have finally spoken with your parents."

"Yeah. They will arrive here tomorrow at 14:00 hours. After our first briefing with Starfleet."

A light uncertainty was audible in the Science officer's voice. "How did your family react?"

"Good." Trip smiled warily.

The young Vulcan studied her bondmate a long moment. "You did not tell them about us."

"Not exactly." He exhaled slowly and his eyes wandered to the floor. "No, I didn't. … Didn't find the right words. … I told them that I have to see them and that there are two very special people I want them to meet."

Carefully T'Pol inquired further. "So, you believe your parents' reaction won't be a positive one?"

"No, they'll love you and the little one. It's just a lot to take in for them." Trip felt worry slipping through his love's emotional barriers. He leaned forward and kissed her on her temple. "Don't worry, darlin'." He heard a hardly audible sigh escape her lips.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The captain of _Enterprise_ stood in front of the transporter platform readying himself for the 'bear hugs' he knew he would receive in a few seconds. He nodded his ok to Lieutenant Reed to energize the device and he watched two blue sparkling rays appear and then disappear into the materialized bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Tucker. Jon smiled when he saw the confused and somewhat frightened faces of the two elderly people. 'You'll never forget your first beam.' Jon smiled warmly and approached the visitors. He extended his hand and Mrs. Tucker gratefully took the offered help.

As soon as Kathleen Tucker had left the higher platform her arms encircled the commandant of _Enterprise_ and she hugged him like a long lost son. "Jonathan!"

Tentatively Jon patted her back and was relieved being able to breathe again when the older woman released him from her grasped. "It's good to see you, Kathleen." Then he turned his attention to Mr. Tucker. "Charles." The older man shook his hand firmly and hugged him in a short embrace. "Jon."

In the meantime Malcolm had neared the parents of his best friend watching the exchange warily. He caught his captain's eyes and shook hands with both Tuckers, inwardly glad to not being hugged, when his superior officer introduced everyone.

Kathleen's eyes scanned the room and her features were covered in worry. "Where is Trip?"

The smile never left Jon's face, while he led the way out of the room, the Tuckers and Malcolm on his heels. "He's waiting in my private dining room. I'll show you to him immediately. He can't wait to see you."

"So do we." The woman's features relaxed and she tugged a silver-blond strain behind her ear.

The small group entered the next turbolift and Jon tried his best with a little smalltalk. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but due to the tumults caused by the Terra Prime sympathizers outside every Starfleet facility, we couldn't risk bringing you via shuttle pod."

"That's fine, Jon. I had never thought I would be …beamed." Kathleen Tucker still seemed a little dizzy from her 'travel'.

Charles Tucker's face grew a little darker. "They aren't completely wrong." This comment caused an exchange of worried looks between Jon and Malcolm. Neither of them knew what to reply and both were glad when they finally arrived in front of the captain's dining room.

"Here you go. Take as much time as you need with your son." A last smile appeared on Jon's face. "I'm needed on the bridge. It was good to see you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Trip was in front of the door, pacing impatiently back and forth, while T'Pol stood silently next to the large window holding their daughter. She felt her mate's anxiety about the upcoming meeting, which caused her just more difficulty to suppress her own concerns about finally meeting her lover's parents. The day before she had thought the greater part of her concerns would involve the briefing with Starfleet in the morning - which had been relatively short and quite successful, despite a final word was not spoken yet – but now she was facing disturbing emotions that kept her mind occupied.

A hiss of the door indicated the arrival of the Tuckers. Trip immediately stopped in his tracks and turned to the entrance, just to be greeted by a warm embrace of his mother's. Despite the burning sensation in his chest the young engineer held his mother tight, happy to finally see her after almost two years.

His father stepped closer and laid his hands on his son's and wife's back, somehow joining the hug with this gesture. When he saw his son's face contort in pain, he instantly withdrew his hands. "Is something wrong, my boy? Are ya injured?"

This statement brought Kathleen back into reality and she watched terrified how her eldest son held his chest for a brief moment, steadying himself.

Trip's expression changed from pain to his custom brilliant smile, signalling his parents and T'Pol that he was ok. "I'm fine, Dad. Just a scratch." His beam widened. "I'm so happy to see ya. How was the transport?"

"Fast." Charles laughed heartily and watched his son step to one side, revealing a woman holding a baby in her arms. A Vulcan woman – his smile faded.

Kathleen saw the expectation on her son's features. "Ya remember I told ya I want ya to meet someone special." A moment of silence lingered in the room before the engineer continued. "May I introduce. This is Commander T'Pol. T'Pol, these are my parents Kathleen and Charles Tucker, jr.." Trip turned around indicating the Vulcan woman, who wore a very un-Vulcan-like blue catsuit and make-up, and who extended her right hand – also in a not Vulcan way of mannerism. Before Kathleen could shake hands with the other woman the engineer gently picked up the baby the Vulcan was holding.

Unsure what to say Kathleen just grasped her hand carefully. "Hello."

T'Pol shook briefly hands with Trip's mother her eyes wide with expectation. Then she held her hand in Mr. Tucker's direction, but the old man made no sign he would accept her greeting, so she tipped her head. She watched him return the nod.

Though her face was serene as ever Trip felt T'Pol's concern grew by his father's lack of blandness. He sent support through the bond, while he balanced baby Lizzie on his hip. "And this young lady is Elizabeth T'Mir Tucker." Hearing her name again the little girl cooed and griped for her father's collar.

Kathleen observed the small child, the chubby face, the blue eyes and the pointed ears. "In the news they said the baby was a hoax." She inwardly begged this information was right.

Trip tightened his grip around his daughter. "Baby Lizzie is no hoax."

"Tucker… is she yours?" asked Kathleen wide eyed, she hardly dared to ask.

Gently Trip kissed the downy crown of the blond baby and traced the edge of her pointed ear with his finger. "Your long wished granddaughter."

Kathleen was shocked. It was true. Why had it to be her son of all people? "Why … didn't ya tell us earlier?"

"We just know of Lizzie for not even a week."

"I don't understand?"

"Let's sit down first." Carefully Trip laid his daughter back into her mother's arms and sat down beside her, opposite his parents. "What you'll hear now is highly classified. You are not allowed to tell anybody." He briefly exchanged a glance with his mate before he continued. "_Enterprise_ had a Terra Prime spy aboard and after our arrival from the Expanse, he stole two DNA samples out of sickbay and gave them to Paxton. Those samples were from T'Pol and me." He paused a moment. "Lizzie was conceived without our knowledge. One week ago Lizzie's nurse, also a Terra Primer, had looked up T'Pol and gave a single hair to her. Our doctor examined the DNA and came to the conclusion that there was a child out there that was T'Pol's and mine." Again a pause. "We began to search for clues immediately and came to the conclusion that answers might be found in the mining colony on the moon. The two of us went undercover and found our daughter in the hands of Paxton and his loonies." Anger flashed in Trip's eyes for a short moment, but then a beat later his expression softened. "As you can see we were able to save Lizzie."

Charles had been awfully silent the entire time. His face was as unreadable as the one of a Vulcan, but inwardly his anger boiled. How could have Paxton dared to use his son for his experiments! There was no doubt; this child was not part of his family. Sometimes his son was too good-hearted to see what was good for him. Despite his inner tumult, the older man stayed calm. "Since this child is just an experiment you don't have to feel responsible for it, son." Kathleen's head snapped abruptly to face her husband.

"What?" Trip starred in pure shock at his father, anger rose within him. "I can't believe you said this! Elizabeth is _my_ child! My flesh and blood!"

"Without genetics the kid would never exist! Nature wouldn't allow _this_ to happen!" His cold gaze travelled from his son's features to the little creature in the Vulcan's arms.

"Charles!" Kathleen was furious about her husband's behaviour. Didn't he see they were gonna loose their son because of his words?

Trip hissed sickened. "God, and I'd told Lorian that you would have been proud of him." Trip shook his head disgusted. "How stupid I was!"

"Lorian?"

For the first time T'Pol spoke, her voice slightly unsteady, but her face wore still the stony unreadable Vulcan facade. "Our son." She held Lizzie tighter to her chest. "We lost him during the Xindi War." T'Pol couldn't bear the silence neither could she withstand Mr. Tucker's stare that was glued to her and her daughter. "If you excuse me, I believe Elizabeth is hungry." She exchanged a brief gaze with her bondmate and then fled out of the room.

Trip's eyes followed his love leave the room, feeling her anger and pain coming in waves through their connection. As soon as the doors had slid shut, his own anger got the better of him and he addressed his father shouting. "Are you nuts? I can't believe you did this." He thought for a moment. "You have hurt T'Pol."

"She has no feelings I could have hurt. She is a Vulcan, if you have forgotten."

"Vulcans have emotions they just suppress them. T'Pol is the most passionate woman I know." He remembered the night a year ago that'd changed everything between the two. "Without her I wouldn't have left the Expanse alive. She took care of me after my sister's death."

"So ya got her pregnant after all?" Kathleen asked tentatively.

Trip shook his head. "Lorian is a long story, even longer than little Lizzie. But also classified." He thought for a moment. "But I can tell you he was bright. He had my blue eyes and T'Pol's pointed ears, just like his sister." A proud smile was on his lips. "T'Pol denied everything concerning our son. Never talked 'bout him. Until now. I believe Lizzie is helping her to accept Lorian and his … fate." He glanced from his mother's confused face to his father's with hatred filled one. His own anger came back to the surface. "I'm just glad Lizzie is too small to understand what you have said." Before either of his parents could say anything, Trip had moved toward the door. The moment before he left, the engineer faced his father once more. "And stop referring to my daughter as 'it'!"

In total shock Kathleen had watched her son leave. She saw her family fall into pieces because of her husband. This wasn't the man she had married forty-three years ago. Slowly tears welled up in her crystal blue eyes. "I don't know you anymore. You would rather loose our son than accepting that little baby?" More tears ran down her flushed cheeks.

Charles hissed disgusted. "Trip will come to his senses eventually, Kath."

"You are the one, who needs to come to his senses! Can't you see that Trip loves the child … and her mother, Charles!" With that Kathleen stormed out of the room, desperate to save what was left to be saved.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TBC…

**A/N:** The other half of this chapter will be up tomorrow. I just have to reread and fix it a little.

_PLEASE UPDATE_


	5. Meeting the Parents Part 2

A/N: Here is the conclusion to this fanfiction. A sequel is already up.

Thanks for the reviews. I already corrected the mistakes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kathleen had asked her way to the first officer's quarter, knowing she would find her son there. She hesitated a moment, contemplating her words, before she finally pressed the door chime. Some long seconds past and the older woman was about to ring a second time, when the door slid slowly open, revealing the spartan private area of the Vulcan female. Uncertain she entered and scanned the small room with her eyes. Only a few candles were placed over the small number of furniture, including the lonely candle on the low table in the middle of the room. In the far end of the housing under the window stood a crib, holding a yellow blanket and a big stuffed teddy bear within it. On the bunk sat the Vulcan holding her child in one arm and feeding the bottle with her free hand, somehow in a gentle and loving manner. Directly next to them leaned Trip on the Vulcan's shoulder, his eyes fixed on the content little face of Elizabeth.

Elizabeth… Trip must have insisted to name his daughter after his youngest sister. Could the Vulcan understand what this gesture meant to him? … To her? Did she even know about her lost daughter?

Hesitantly Kathleen neared the bed, her eyes resting on the science officer. "I'm so sorry. I apologize for my husband's behaviour. He wasn't like … this before the Xindi attack. I know this is no excuse for what he said…"

T'Pol looked up to meet the anxious face of Mrs. Tucker, dried strains of tears covered her face. The younger woman, at least she was younger in Vulcan years, was uncertain how to respond, so she simply nodded her acknowledgement. After a while she felt the need to say something. She sensed her mate's hope about his mother's positive approach. She could understand that he didn't want to loose his bond with his parents. "I understand that the Xindi attack had changed many lives among the human population. … My condolence to your loss, Mrs. Tucker."

Mrs. Tucker was taken aback – the Vulcan knew about her Elizabeth. She must be something special to her son when he had told her. "Thank you. … It's Kathleen." The elderly human crossed the short distance to the bunk and bent down, examining the frisky kicking infant in the Vulcan's lap; her granddaughter. "How old is she?"

Trip knew this exchange was just between his mother and his love, his place was the moral support for both women. So he let T'Pol answer. "According to the logs Lieutenant Reed retrieved she was born on August the 2nd." T'Pol observed the other woman intently, sensing no danger from her. "Do you want to hold her?"

"May I?" Kathleen watched the Vulcan wipe the milk smeared mouth of the girl and pick her up.

The science officer retrieved a clean cloth and handed it to her child's grandmother. "You will need this." Then she laid the baby carefully into the waiting arms of Kathleen, who sat now next to her on the bed.

"Hello, little one." Mrs. Tucker studied the wide blue eyes of the baby, her angelic features. The beautiful little child looked like any other human baby – except for those pointed Vulcan ears that gave the girl an elfish appearance. 'Like a pixie in those fairytales I read to the kids.' Lost in her thoughts Kathleen stroked the small belly, causing the baby to giggle - the thumb in her mouth.

Suddenly she felt the gazes of her son and the child's mother resting on her and she looked up, addressing the Vulcan. "What is your family saying about … Elizabeth?" This was the first time she spoke this name, referring to the little bundle in her arms.

It took T'Pol a moment to answer. "My father died shortly after I'd finished school. My mother died six months ago. After the attack on the Earth Embassy the Vulcan High Command bombarded a camp of Vulcan civilists, who weren't … pleased with the decisions made by the VHC."

Elizabeth felt her mother's sadness and stretched her little arms toward her mother. T'Pol picked her daughter up out of Kathleen's arms and held her tight. The little girl touched her mother's face with her small hand in a soothing gesture. "Trip and Elizabeth are now my family."

"I'm sorry to hear this, dear. … What are your plans now concerning Elizabeth?"

Trip kissed T'Pol's head to ease her grieve. He could feel now how much she missed her mother and her father. "We want to stay aboard Enterprise. It's safer here than on Earth or Vulcan at the moment."

Alerted Kathleen talked directly to her son. "So you would consider to leave Earth for Vulcan?" Meaning: 'Leaving us for a Vulcan Woman?'

"If it would be safe there for us and Lizzie. … But that is no option at the moment. Nor is to officially marry. Maybe never will be." Trip grew sad and he leaned closer into T'Pol's body.

"Marry?" The next shock for his mother. It was one thing to have a child with a Vulcan that wasn't created exactly the normal way, but marry this Vulcan; this was out of question in the train of thought of the elder Tucker.

"Mom, T'Pol and I are already bonded."

Kathleen's eyes widened. "You mean something like engaged?"

"Nah, more like unofficially married… if I'd understood T'Pol right."

T'Pol turned her head to face her mate. She was surprised and somehow relieved that he was willed to marry her. "Since the Kir'Shara is now officially accepted by the new Vulcan High Council, our bond would be recognized as marriage by Vulcan standards."

Trip's face lit up and a smile spread over his features. "We really are married?"

"After Vulcan law, yes we are."

"So… when were you gonna tell me?"

Innocence was written over the Vulcan's face. "I was not sure how you would react. Besides I just read those paragraphs two weeks ago. I was not aware of the importance Surak attached to the mating-bond."

Trip was about to kiss his wife, his mother completely forgotten, when the comm. chimed. Sighing he bend a little back to press the button. "Yeah." He sounded more annoyed about this disturb than he really was.

Hoshi's voice came out of the comm. system. "Sir, the doctors from the VHC are on their way to sickbay."

"They were supposed to come at 18:00 hours. Why are they so early?"

"Trip, it _is_ 18:00 hours."

"Oh. " He exchanged a glance with T'Pol. Time had past very fast that day. "We are on our way."

After Trip had terminated the connection he heard his mother asked concerned. "Why do you have to see doctors? Is something wrong?"

"Nah, they are just nosy about the Human-Vulcan child. Can't wait to see the faces of those Vulcans, when the Vulcan Science Directorate has to rewrite some of the 'as impossible determined' things." With a smile Trip picked Lizzie up and swung her in the air. The up and down caused more than giggles to come out of the girl's mouth and soon the engineer found himself covered in his daughter's supper. "Not again!" He faced half annoyed his beloved child. "Why are ya always aimin' at me, my angel?" Liz laughed and clapped her hands, amused about her father's distress. "I don't think this funny, Lizzie."

Kathleen smiled at the picture before her. She remembered a similar image of her husband holding a spitting baby boy. "She definitely is your daughter."

"Ha ha. Funny, Mom. … Let's make a side-trip to my quarters. I don't wanna give new gossip material to those Vulcans."

"Vulcans don't involve in gossip." T'Pol's expression was resolved.

"Oh, sure, darlin'." Trip didn't believe one word. He already knew her 'Vulcans don't do' a way too good to buy it any more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Almost an hour had past till Charles Tucker had left the empty dining room. He didn't want to speak with his wife or his son and he doubted they were in the right mood to speak with him. So he made his way toward the bridge. Jon had always complained about the Vulcans, especially about his 'Ambassador Pointy' and his so called first officer. He was the right man for a talk about this disaster.

He entered bridge to find all eyes of the crew on him, just Jon was nowhere in sight. Charles approached Malcolm, aware that everyone kept starring at him. "Do ya know where Jon is? I wanna speak with him, son."

"The captain is in his ready room, sir." The Armoury officer motioned to the door in a corner of the bridge. When Mr. Tucker stepped toward the door, Malcolm gave a look to Hoshi and Travis, telling them as much as 'new gossip – mess hall after shift'.

Somehow Charles didn't like the stiff Englishman; maybe it was because his attitude reminded him so much of a Vulcan. He actuated the chime and a moment later, after the door had opened, he was greeted by a happy dog. "Hello, Porthos." He bent down to pet the head of the beagle. "Good boy, ya're remembering me?" Then Charles looked up to meet Jonathan's unreadable gaze.

The man sat in his desk chair and offered the other chair to his visitor. "May I help you?" Jon was aware that something was wrong. He assumed the meeting with his granddaughter and her mother didn't go well.

Charles let himself fall down onto the stool a heavy breath escaping his lips. "At least, it seems like ya would get rid of this Vulcan spy, Jon. With this child n' all…"

When Trip's father had entered his room Jon'd already awaited some comment like this. Maybe four years ago he would have been happy to say goodbye to his Vulcan officer, but now after all the things that had happened… "I sincerely don't hope so. I consider T'Pol as a close friend and my confidant. Trip and T'Pol have asked for permission to stay aboard with their daughter."

"Ya have no objections?"

"Why should I? I can keep two of my best officers and my two best friends."

Charles face contorted and he shook his head. "How can ya be friends with a Vulcan? I can't believe this."

Jon raised his voice, his anger evident. "T'Pol is not _any_ Vulcan. She is different." An uncomfortable silence followed.

Charles kept his eyes fixed on the floor under his feet. 'What the hell is wrong with everyone? Had this Vulcan bewitched the crew of this vessel?' Again he took a heavy breath focusing his thoughts on another subject. "This could end Trip's career." He said after a while.

Jon had starred on the man before him the whole time. He knew about what he was talking. "What could end it?"

"His crush on this Vulcan. … She's his superior officer and an alien!"

"I don't know what you mean. They are just colleagues."

"Don't ya see what's going on under your nose?"

"I don't see anything like that."

It dawn on Charles slowly that Jon didn't _want_ to see the obvious. 'He is lying for an alien!' But then again… as long as it would save his son's career Jon could cover that Vulcan.

Before a new silence could establish itself, Hoshi informed the Captain about the 'visit' of the doctors.

"Thanks, Hoshi. I'm on my way." Jon rose from his chair and turned to Mr. Tucker. "If you like you could accompany me to sickbay."

"Why?" asked Charles confused.

"Those doctors are here because of your family."

"My fam-" 'Oh, the child.' Reluctantly the older man followed the Captain out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wearing a clean t-shirt Trip entered sickbay balancing his small daughter on his hip. On either of his sides walked one woman. The engineer'd thought they would find all doctors waiting impatiently, but the infirmary was deserted except for doctor Phlox and Crewman Cutler, who shook hands with his mother instantly.

"Where is everyone?" Trip asked, but his interest was already caught by the new cage – a mixture between aquarium and terrarium. He stepped closer to the glass and bent down to have a better sight at the mouse-like creature sitting on the sandy land. It had big shiny blue eyes, a purple-blue fur and a short nose.

"The Vulcan doctors are preparing their scanners. Ours aren't adequate enough." Answered the crewman her voice indicating her annoyance.

Trip just nodded absently, watching the animal fascinated. "Uhu, the lil' mouse is cute, isn't it, Lizzie?" He looked down on the baby. The girl stretched her small hands toward the glass and the deep blue water that harboured eel-like brown fishes with teeth that looked like they could bite through stone. "Eeww, the fishy are nasty, huh?"

Phlox smiled, happy about the commander's interest in his 'pets'. "These are Karixian bog-worms. And the mouse you admire is a Karixian sabre-rat."

Trip watched horrified the little mouse approach the water. "No, no, mouse. Don't jump in there! It's dangerous!" Without hesitation the small animal jumped into the wet, swimming gracefully and fast towards the swarm of fishes. "No, don't go there!" But the mouse circled around the bigger bog-worms. Suddenly the cute little mouse folded out two sharp and long fangs that bore themselves immediately into one of the ugly fishes. Without wasting time the mouse brought its prey back to the shore, holding the helpless creature firm to the ground with its sharp claws and disembowelled it.

Sickened Trip turned away, shielding his daughter from the brutal sight. "That's cruel!" He saw his bondmate's serene face, a brow raised, and felt her surprise about this unexpected occasion, while his mother wore an equally shocked expression as he did.

"So is nature, Commander. Survival of the fittest." Said doctor Phlox unimpressed.

"God, I hope this is safety glass."

"It is, sir." Ensured Crewman Cutler.

In this moment Captain Archer and Mr. Tucker entered sickbay and Jon made a face at the sight of the lacerated animal. Quickly he shifted his attention to the doctor. "Where ar-"

"The Vulcans need their own equipment. Ours isn't good enough." Answered Trip in a way that brought new hope to his father.

"Typically." Muttered Archer and neared the waiting group of people, while Charles remained a little aloof from the others.

When the large doors slid open, a group of three Vulcan doctors approached the captain and the two commanders. The oldest of the trio, a man named Sular, greeted the two Humans with a nod of the head and then turned to T'Pol with his hand lifted in the common Vulcan greeting. The two slightly younger doctors followed his example. When not only T'Pol returned the salute in the Vulcan manner, but also the Chief Engineer and the Captain of _Enterprise_ the Vulcans gave each other highly irritated looks – not that they would ever call it irritated.

Reluctantly Trip laid his daughter down on the prepared biobed and went back to the middle of the room to give the physicians' the needed space. Only Phlox remained next to the bed and the monitor showing the base-sequence of Elizabeth's DNA. "As you can see, these chromosomes are Human whereas those are clearly Vulcan." The computer–animation changed more than one time until the Vulcans were more or less convinced by the hybrid nature of the baby's DNA. Then they turned their attention to the baby girl.

Elizabeth observed the strange people with her wide blue eyes, while T'Pol sent calm and reassurance to her daughter. The examination didn't scare the girl – this was the only thing she had known for her six months of life: doctors taking samples and recording data with weird looking devices. She already knew, as long as she lies still, no greater harm will be done to her.

Sular examined the head, especially the ears and eyebrows with his fingers. "The child's morphologic traits seem Vulcan, except for its hair-color."

"Also the Vulcan genes are dominant in its immune system." One of the younger doctors held an ampoule of green blood in one hand and a tricorder in the other.

Trip had listened to the conversation and was more than mad. "I would appreciate when you refer to my daughter as 'she'!" He tried his best to stay calm.

Sular's gaze met Trip's and the Vulcan contemplated this request a moment. "Very well then." If he would have been Human he would have shaken his head about this demand, but at least his look said 'those emotional Humans'.

"_Her_ neural system is not as evolved as the neural system of a Vulcan child of the same age." He studied the readings again. "I assume her Human traits will prevent her to form a telepathic connection."

"This is not correct." All Vulcan doctors looked up, startled by T'Pol's statement. "Her Human genes won't reduce my daughter's telepathic capability." Three Vulcan eyebrows went up. "She has already formed a parent-child-bond with me and I'm confident she will also form this connection with her Human father."

"Humans are no telepaths."

"Those abilities seem to be latent. Humans are capable to form a bond."

This got the full attention of the three Vulcans. A bond with a Human? How could she know if she hadn't mated with one? Sular's gaze travelled briefly to Elizabeth then back to her mother.

T'Pol felt she had exposed too much sensible information and now tried her best to prevent the other Vulcans to draw conclusions that were to near to the truth. "I am a melder."

This revelation caused a brief expression of disgust on all Vulcan physicians' faces.

"Your records show you have the Pa'Nar syndrome. It is liable that you will infect the Commander with this disease." Sular's anger boiled hidden behind by all his suppression techniques.

"You are judging by overcome values." T'Pol approached the biobed and rested her hand on her daughter's stomach. "Mind-melds have been known since Surak's time. They are not dangerous, if practised correctly. The Pa'Nar syndrome is no illness, nor is it incurable. It is a neurological imbalance caused by improperly trained melders." She saw the revulsion in the other Vulcan's eyes. "I no longer suffer from this imbalance." She felt a tingle of satisfaction rise within her.

Sular was already one hundred and seventy. He was to old and unwilled to accept the innovations caused by the new found writings. "The Kir'Shara might have changed a few viewpoints, but even Minister T'Pau had to adapt to some of the old Vulcan principles."

All Humans watched the argument with great interest and amusement. "T'Pau, that rebel? Wanna know what those adaptations were." Trip whispered disbelieving to the Captain.

"She had to cut her hair to an appropriated length." Informed a familiar voice from behind the audience.

"Soval? What are ya doing here?" asked Trip startled about the Vulcan's presence. "She had to cut her hair?" The engineer chuckled disbelieving. "Poor girl."

Soval raised his eyebrow at Commander Tucker's remark. Then he bowed his head greeting the two humans. "Captain, Commander."

"Your clearance allowed you the truth about the child?" Captain Archer was surprised that an ambassador, even with Soval's position, was granted access to this sensitive topic.

The old Vulcan followed the ongoing exchange. "I had a conversation with Minister T'Pau. She gave me the required authorization."

A sly gin formed on Trip's face. "Curious?"

"As you Humans say: my gut was telling me T'Pol might have some kind of connection to the child."

"Good gut-feeling, Ambassador." With that Archer and everyone else watched T'Pol end the dispute. "Life _is_ change." Was her last comment, which let the doctors grow silent.

"What happened?" asked Trip astonished.

"This is one of Surak's basic principles."

T'Pol picked her daughter up and held her close to her chest. Elizabeth's hands found immediately their way to her mother's rank pips on her uniform. The girl was fascinated by the reflected rainbow-colors and laughed happily.

Sular was more than displeased with this hybrid. "Your child's emotional control is minimal, if not existent. I would recommend she undergoes a strict training starting as soon as possible."

"Her emotional state is just fine. Her Human side will help her to find her emotional balance." Replied T'Pol stubbornly. Sular glared at her. Then she watched the Vulcans say their 'goodbyes' to the Captain and the Ambassador and leave sickbay … angry.

"They're so pissed." Exclaimed the Chief Engineer with a satisfied smile.

Jon couldn't and didn't want to suppress the grin on his face. "You enjoyed this to the full."

"I merely presented facts. I found no satisfaction in this." T'Pol informed him flatly.

"The hell you do."

T'Pol handed Elizabeth to her father, then neared Soval and nodded her head greeting. "Ambassador."

"T'Pol. May I have a word with you?" The Science Officer bowed her head once more and followed the older Vulcan out of the sickbay doors.

Trip sighed. "Oh, this is no good." He felt his bondmate's concern rise. 'Will he gonna talk her to leave Enterprise?' On the other hand he knew how stubborn his love was and she was hardly someone, who got convinced fast.

Charles Tucker was completely taken aback. This Vulcan woman had stepped in for the child's Human heritage and had argued with that cranky old doctor. And she wants her child to have emotions! He blinked unbelieving. And that was not enough: Ambassador Pointy was joking with his son! 'Am I in the wrong reality?' He watched his wife take the baby from Trip and hold her with the same love, she had done with her own children and did with her other grandchildren.

The older Tucker man closed the distance between himself and the rest of his family. His eyes fell on the little girl's face and he examined her. She had the Tucker-blue eyes and the same dark blond hair his grandsons had. And she was smiling contently. With those ears and that smile she looked more like a fairy to him than an alien.

"If she comes after her Mom she'll be a handful in her teen-years." He wasn't the man to say sorry. This was his way to apology – just doing as if the whole argument hadn't happen.

Trip and Jon faced Charles startled. The engineer knew his father's opinion must have changed to a more positive one. A small smile formed on his face. "She already shows her Mom's stubbornness." Offered Trip. He wouldn't forgive his father at the moment, that needed time, but he wouldn't stir any more discord.

Five minutes later T'Pol re-entered _Enterprise's_ sickbay and approached her mate. She picked Elizabeth up and faced the child's father, remaining silent.

'Why doesn't she say something?' Trip's concern grew. "Is Soval gonna take you back to Vulcan to mount Seleya to bring ya to the right path again?"

T'Pol's wide brown eyes were locked with deep blue ones. "He offered his support in our briefings with Starfleet Command." She felt her mate's trouble to believe this. "I was also astonished by his offer."

Silence fell upon the group. Kathleen sensed her son would have to discuss this new information with his … wife for the upcoming day. 'God, his wife…' The older woman wanted to leave the ship, before her husband had a chance to find this out. 'He would explode!' She faced Trip smiling. "We better go. … I believe you have to get ready for tomorrow, my dear. And Elizabeth seems tired."

Trip got the hint. It was a lot to take in for his parents and would need time. "Then we better show ya to the transporter room. "

The way was spent in comfortable silence. Before Charles stepped up to the transporter platform, he neared his son and his family. He still felt reservation toward this Vulcan. She might accept and care for his son's child, but she didn't love his son… but his son loved her. Charles carefully stretched out his right hand toward the Vulcan. "Miss T'Pol."

T'Pol was surprised by the sudden change of heart, but for her bondmate's sake, she took the offered hand. "Mr. Tucker."

Trip also shook only hands with his father and watched the old man enter the transporter.

Then it was his mother's turn to say goodbye. She hugged her son and stroked one last time over Elizabeth's downy head. "Ya will send me pictures of the little one, won't ya?"

"Sure, Mom." Trip smiled and kissed his mother's cheek.

Afterwards Mrs. Tucker shook hands with T'Pol, unsure how to address the other female, since 'Miss' wasn't appropriated any longer, she decided to simply say "Goodbye."

When the blue ray of the transporter let his parents vanish Trip whispered to his Vulcan. "Didn't go that bad, huh?"

T'Pol's eyebrow went up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** The prologue to the sequel to this story is already up. The sequel is called "_Family Reunion_". I would be happy if you tell me what you think about this story and its sequel.

_PLEASE REVIEW_


End file.
